Caged
by PseudoL
Summary: Fechados num pequeno cubiculo, Logan aprende que não consegue escapar aos desejos de Victor


Haviam sido "fuzilados" e encarcerados numa pequena cela, haviam passado 3 semanas. Três semanas de silêncio, sem coragem de confrontar os erros cometidos.

No ombro de Victor estava um pequeno rato que percorria os seus braços como se do chão se tratasse. James olhava-o, relembrando-se de todos os tempos que passaram juntos, as guerras que haviam passado e o medo que este sentia cada vez que o irmão era atingido, apesar de saber que em nada isso o afectava.

Uma vez por dia colocavam-lhes comida, racionada, através de uma pequena abertura que, juntamente com a janela gradeada, era a única ligação dos dois irmãos com o mundo exterior.

Victor suspirou. Sentia uma falta imensa do ar livre, onde poderia libertar a sua verdadeira natureza. Aquela que o seu irmão tentava controlar e que os tinha conduzido àquela situação.

O mais velho respirava ofegante, não conseguia controlar-se mais. Aproximou-se do irmão de uma forma violenta e atirou-o ao chão, espetando as suas compridas unhas nos ombros do irmão. James sabia o que se seguiria. Era uma prática anteriormente constante, mas que o tempo e a falta de privacidade fizeram escassear.

Arrancara-lhe a camisola, que tão justa lhe ficava, atiçando os seus desejos. Como um gato, roçou o nariz ao seu pescoço, passando de seguida a língua pela sua orelha direita. James passou-lhe a mão pela nuca e pelo pescoço, jurando que havia ouvido o seu irmão ronronar. Perguntava-se como alguém tão violento poderia tão depressa baixar a guarda, como um gato, mas enganara-se, pois segundos depois o mais velho lhe mordia o ombro, espetando os seus longos caninos, na sua pele suja e ligeiramente bronzeada. As unhas dele percorriam o abdómen de James, cujas feridas que Victor fizera depressa desapareciam devido ao factor de cura característico dos seus genes.

Beijou-o violentamente, ferindo o irmão, que agora tinha o lábio inferior a sangrar.

Passava a língua pelo corpo do irmão, como um felino para limpar a sua cria, fazendo com que Logan dobrasse os dedos dos pés, tentando descalçar-se. Parecia que Victor iria ter o que queria, quando queria, só faltava saber se o iria ter como o queria.

Com as afiadas unhas retirou o botão das calças do mais novo. Agarrou-o colocando de bruços, exercendo força sobre o ombro direito imobilizando-o. Logan tentava mexer-se mas o peso do seu irmão e força eram superiores aos dele. Naquele momento amaldiçoava Victor. Amaldiçoava as dores que sentia naquele momento. O irmão não era necessariamente gentil. Mais parecia um animal, feroz e sedento, que pouco se importava com gentilezas e carícias. Eram uma autêntica perca de tempo a seu ver, e Victor não tinha tempo a perder, estivera privado demasiado tempo, mesmo que este não fosse algo limitado pois os dois eram praticamente imortais.

Logan gemia e contorcia-se de dores, podia jurar que o seu irmão lhe partira o antebraço pelo menos em dois locais distintos. Sentia as unhas dele a penetrar na sua pele, a movimentarem-se debaixo desta vagarosamente. Sentia a língua dele percorrendo as suas costas num movimento ascendente, limpando o sangue que escorria das feridas. Tudo aquilo deixava Victor num estado de êxtase. Era doentio como aquele acto tão moralmente inadequado e punível, a violência, o afectava. Mas para ele isso nada importava, era um animal instintivo, logo, morais e leis pouco o afectavam. Conseguia ouvir o zipper das calças do seu irmão a ser desapertadas rapidamente sem hesitações. As suas respirações tornavam-se cada vez mais rápidas, ofegantes, animalescas.

Logan suspirara de alívio, quando ouviu a porta a bater freneticamente, e um dos guardas a abrir a porta. Dissera para os dois se separarem rapidamente, ou sofreriam as consequências. Victor sabia que se não obedece-se rapidamente corria risco de ficar na solitária por um tempo e a ideia de não satisfazer as suas necessidades sexuais rapidamente em pouco lhe agradava. Voltou a apertar o zipper e levantou-se, ajudando de seguida o irmão. O guarda lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo, ao qual o irmão mais velho respondeu colocando a sua mão na cinta irmão, e passando a língua sob os lábios.


End file.
